APRIL FOOL'S!
by IFYOUCOULDFLY
Summary: Some oneshots about April Fool's in Araluen! Gilan's got rotten eggs, King Duncan's mad, and Will's crying! Please read, review, and love! 3 U GUYS!-FLY


**A/N: OLAF! It's me, IFYOUCOULDFLY! So happy April Fool's, everyone! Hehehe…in celebration of this ****_wonderful_**** holiday, I'm doing a fanfic! Hehehehehehe…I'm feeling evil today! Cute little bunch of oneshots…I don't own RA, because the wonderful Mr. Flanagan does!**

**-ALYSS AND WILL-**

"I swear, Cassandra, I'll kill you!" Alyss growled. Normally, she was very diplomatic and kind, but this was an entirely different matter. Horace, Will, Cassandra, Halt, Pauline, and Alyss were all together in Halt and Pauline's apartment, and she and Cassie had gone off and started talking.

Eventually, Cassie had leaned in close and whispered softly, so that no one would hear: "It's April Fool's day, Alyss!" Alyss nodded warily, not liking where this was going. "I dare you to play a prank on Will, and I've got a perfect one in mind!" Alyss smiled. She loved getting under her boyfriend's skin.

Cassie had leaned in closer and whispered the dare in her ear, and Alyss gasped. "No way!" She whispered furiously, but Cassie just shook her head deviously. "You have to! You agreed to the dare! You aren't _chicken,_ are you?" Alyss sighed. She knew that her best friend would never get off her back if she didn't accept. "Fine!" she barked. "But you owe me big time!"

She and Cassandra walked into the dining room where Horace, Halt, Pauline, and Will were. "Um, Will?" She called nervously. Cassie bit back a smile as all heads turned to them. "I-um-I have something to tell you all."

"Yes?" Will asked, sipping from his coffee slowly. Alyss glared sharply at Cassandra before saying awkwardly, "I'm pregnant."

Will choked on his coffee, and Horace had to perform the Heimlich on him. "Wha-how?" He asked, shocked. "Erm…well…" she mumbled, her face bright red. Lady Pauline and Halt stared at their former apprentices. They had never thought that Will and Alyss, of all people, would have a child outside of marriage.

They all sat there in shocked silence, and Will got up to hug Alyss. Finally, the crown princess couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into maniacal laughter. All eyes were on her as she rolled around on the floor, giggling hysterically.

"April Fool's, Will!" She managed through bouts of laughter. Everyone was silent, other than Cassie, who was still hysterical. Slowly, Will turned and walked out the door. He didn't talk to Alyss for another week.

**-BARON ARALD AND MARTIN (secretary from Ruins of Gorlan)-**

"MARTIN!" Baron Arald bellowed, and instantly his overzealous secretary was at his side. "Yes, my lord?" Martin gasped. The baron rolled his eyes. "Don't kill yourself, man!" He moaned. Sometimes, he thought, Martin was just _too_ serious. And the always-joking Arald wanted to take advantage of this.

"I want to speak to you about the Choosing Day ceremony that took place today." Baron Arald ordered in a very serious tone, and Martin nodded worriedly. "That boy, Will, you must be more sensitive to children like him! Look into their backgrounds! In fact, this is inexcusable! How _dare _you treat them like that! I ought to have you HANGED! YES!"

Instantly, Martin was at his feet. "Please, my lord! I'm sorry! So, so sorry!" Baron Arald rolled his eyes again. "April Fools!" He cried excitedly, but Martin was too busy groveling. "No, my lord! I'm wrong! Wrong, I'm sorry!"

Baron Arald sighed. Why didn't anybody get his jokes?

**-CASSIE, KING DUNCAN, AND HORACE-**

Cassie loved April Fool's, and it was her first time spending the holiday with Horace. This was going to be _fun._ What's more, King Duncan loved pranks just as much as her.

"Horace!" She called from their room, and soon Horace was at the door. "What did you…whoa."

His wife was stunning. She was wearing a shimmering dress that wrapped around her figure gracefully. Besides their wedding day, she had never looked so beautiful. "Horace," she said gently, "Does this make me look fat?"

Horace was tongue-tied. "You-b-fa? N-w-bea-." His unintelligible mumbling was just perfect for her plan. "I KNEW IT! I'M FAT!" She wailed, rushing past her stunned husband. "Wai-CASSIE!" He called, but she was already gone.

Moments later, Horace was wandering through the castle, desperately trying to find his wife to explain. Abruptly, he was stopped by a figure standing in his path. King Duncan. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY DAUGHTER!?" He roared, and Horace stepped back. "I-" "WHAT DID YOU DO? SHE'S HEARTBROKEN! I'll…I'LL BREAK _YOU!_"

The king stepped forward and grabbed Horace's shirt collar, lifting him up so Horace was staring into his raging eyes. "April Fool's." He growled, expression not changing. Horace was taken aback. "A-huh?" The king and Cassandra, who had appeared behind him, burst out laughing. "April Fool's!" The pair exclaimed again, and this time, Horace couldn't help but join in their loud laughter.

**-HALT AND GILAN-**

It was only his first year as Halt's apprentice, and Gilan could _never_ sneak up on his master. _This_ time, however, would be different. He had a plan. A plan involving Halt, his sneaking skills, and a basket of rotten eggs.

"Halt, can I go on a ride with Blaze?" Gilan asked and, to his delight, Halt nodded. The young apprentice was off at a run, mounting his horse quickly and riding out of sight. Finally, he came upon a bush where he had stashed the rancid eggs yesterday. He grabbed the basket, plugging his nose.

Soon, he was back to the hut and, to his relief, Halt was still sitting outside. He crept closer and closer, and then… "YAH!" He screamed, bursting into view, eggs in hand. To Gilan's horror, Halt gave a cry, grasped his heart, and fell to the ground.

"HALT!" Gilan screamed, running forward. "Oh God, oh God, oh God!" He ranted, grabbing Halt's arm. "What's wrong? Halt? Halt!" His master wasn't breathing, and Gilan was frantic. "What have I done?!" The apprentice cried, tears brimming in his eyes.

"G-Gilan?" Halt whispered suddenly, and Gilan leaned forward. "You're alive? Oh, thank God! Wh-what can I do?" Gilan rushed, and Halt shuddered. "A-April Fools." He whispered weakly, and Gilan frowned. "Wait, wha-"

He never finished the sentence. The basket of rotten eggs was on his head, and he was shocked. "I could smell you from a mile away." Halt muttered, grinning evilly.

**-WILL AND HALT**-

It was Will's favorite day, and he was in an evil mood.

He was outside shooting arrow after arrow. Halt wasn't even watching, just sipping his coffee. "Look up!" Will pleaded telepathically. "LOOK UP LOOK UP LOOK U-" Suddenly, Halt glanced up. "Perfect!" The apprentice thought, and his next shot was way off course.

Halt rolled his eyes. "The target's that way, Will. Come on, I thought you were better than this!" Will bit back a smile, then turned, a look of rage in his eye. "You know what, Halt? I'm done!" Halt's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said I'm done!" Will repeated, yelling now. "All you ever give me is insults! Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a Ranger. And I don't think I want to be. I…I want to be a farmer." Halt choked on his coffee. "A farmer?! You must be kidding, Will!"

Quickly, Will bit his tongue. Hard. It was painful, very painful, but it was worth it. Tears sprang into his eyes from his throbbing tongue, and Halt, to Will's delight, misread it completely. Just as planned.

"How-how could you? I thought you understood me!" Will sobbed, biting his tongue again for effect. Halt was up instantly. "I-I'm sorry, Will, but I just-" "You just don't care!" Will cried, voice full of agony. "I hate you Halt! I thought-you were like a father to me," he wailed, "but I guess I was wrong! You're just a mean old man!"

Halt rushed over to hug Will. "I'm sorry Will. I'm just taken aback. I thought you loved being a Ranger. I'll support you no matter what." Will grinned. "Thanks. And Halt?" His mentor squeezed him tighter. "Yes, Will?" Will smiled deviously. "April Fool's!"

It was a long, uncomfortable night in the tree.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Hehe, just felt like doing something for April Fool's, even if I did upload really late :P Anyways, keep it up with all of your incredible support! I 3 U GUYS SO MUCH!-FLY**


End file.
